The Secret of the Old Morgue
The Secret of the Old Morgue is the second episode of The CW 2019 television series Nancy Drew. It first aired on Wednesday, October 16, 2019.The Futon Critic Synopsis Official episode synopsis:KSite TV: Nancy Drew Episode 2 Spoilers: “The Secret of the Old Morgue” :When Nancy learns that Tiffany Hudson’s corpse is being moved out of Horseshoe Bay for a private autopsy, she puts her investigation into Lucy Sable’s dress on hold to pull off one of her most risky missions yet. Meanwhile, Bess and Ace enlist the help of a stranger in an attempt to help Nancy. Lastly, the town gathers to participate in the annual bucket ritual done on the last night of the Summer Festival. Plot summary Act 1: Nancy and her father talk about his relationship with Karen, and she doesn't ask about the bloody dress she found in the attic. George and Ryan are interrupt by a phone call that there's a planned autopsy for Tiffany, and George leaves. The next morning, Nancy returns to the police department to ask for the case file on Lucy Sable, and she overhears that Ryan has prevented the autopsy from going forward and is having Tiffany's body moved. Nancy wonders about the other suspects. Nancy brainstorms with the group about doing a toxicology test. She goes to break into the morgue but they use key cards now, and she thinks she sees a ghost. Act 2: Brainstorming with the group, Nancy plans to steal the coroner's key card and break in that night, so they come up with a plan. Nancy visits the garage where Nick's working on her mom's car, and she asks for something to break into a locked car. George runs into Ryan when she goes to steal his phone, and he tells her he's moving Tiffany's body for discretion, so George decides to not take the phone. Nancy sees their exchange from a distance. Act 3: Ryan approaches Carson to be his lawyer, but Carson turns him down. George lies to Nancy about the phone, but Nancy confronts her, and George turns it around about Nancy judging her like she did in high school. Nancy covers for George with the others and they come up with an alternative plan. At the festival, Nick asks Nancy about her plans, but she keeps him out of it because of his record. Ryan arrives at the festival to establish good will with the town. George tries to talk to him, but he dodges her. Nancy breaks into the coroner's car and gets his key card, and she has a vision of blood on the ground and Lucy in the car window. She tells Bess about it, who thinks it's a warning to not go through with the plan. Act 4: Nancy breaks into the morgue while Bess and Ace block the road with Ace's car. The driver Lisbeth stops and helps with their flat, so Ace sabotages his car further to delay her. When they notice that she seems to like Bess's company, Bess delays her with conversation. Nancy gets a sample of Tiffany's blood, and she has a vision of another body in the morgue. A door opens to the tissue sample room and she finds the box for Lucy Sable with the few pieces of evidence insider. The alarm goes off but Nancy can't get out. George meets her at the door and Nancy passes her the evidence so George can get away with it. Nancy gets arrested. Act 5: Bess and Ace talk about Bess's interests and he wonders if she's into girls, but she hasn't been interested in dating anyone, so he asks to just be her friend. George arrives with "dead people parts" and stashes them in the fridge. Karen questions Nancy, and Nancy asks for a cup of coffee so she can check Karen's computer and finds the last phone number Tiffany texted. Carson talks to Nancy, and he indicates indirectly (for legal reasons) that Nick wouldn't have known that it was Tiffany who testified against him. He's paid her bail by taking on Ryan Hudson as a client, so Nancy is free. Act 6: Nancy picks up the evidence from George, and she apologizes for her part in high school. George admits that Ryan's hiding things, such as his relationship with her. Bess and Ace provide boxes so that Nancy can mail the evidence for testing. Nancy visits Nick, who's fixed up her mother's car. At midnight, everyone goes out to turn over their buckets of sea water for the event. Bess nearly texts Lisbeth to get dinner but changes her mind. Ace gets a text from "Weed Guy." Carson sets the bloody dress on fire. George kicks over her bucket, and it's turned to blood, indicating she'll die in the coming year. Cast and characters Starring: * Kennedy McMann as Nancy Drew * Leah Lewis as George Fan * Maddison Jaizani as Bess Marvin * Tunji Kasim as Ned "Nick" Nickerson * Alex Saxon as Ace * Alvina August as Detective Karen Hart * Riley Smith as Ryan Hudson * Scott Wolf as Carson Drew Guest-starring: * Katie Findlay as Lisbeth Co-starring: * Sinead Curry as Tiffany Hudson * Stephanie Van Dyck as Lucy Sable's Ghost Quotes ---- Trivia *Carson tells Nancy that Tiffany would have testified behind a screen to prevent Nick from learning her identity. This would never happen as it violates the Sixth Amendment which gives defendants the right to confront their accusers *Carson tells Nancy that he used Ryan's retainer to post her bail. This is illegal and unethical. Lawyers are required to keep retainers in segregated accounts and are barred from using them for expenses not related to the client's case.. Gallery Promotional stills S01E02 promotional 01.jpg S01E02 promotional 02.jpg S01E02 promotional 03.jpg S01E02 promotional 04.jpg S01E02 promotional 05.jpg S01E02 promotional 06.jpg S01E02 promotional 07.jpg S01E02 promotional 08.jpg S01E02 promotional 09.jpg S01E02 promotional 10.jpg S01E02 promotional 11.jpg Videos Navigation External links * References Category:Episodes (2019)